Haz el bien sin mirar a quien
by Phantalassas
Summary: De Kariya odiando corazones, y Taiyou amando sonrisas. Crack.


Notas de inicio: Esto es para un intercambio de regalos, un mini secret santa con una amiga querida. Shizu, crack para ti.

* * *

**Haz el bien sin mirar a quien**

Kariya jugó con el lapicero entre sus dedos, golpeteándolo contra el escritorio mientras trataba de fingir, muy inútilmente, de que presaba atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

El maestro parecía dar una explicación sobre una fórmula de álgebra, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo que tenía que hacer al final del día. La tarde anterior Kageyama le había pedido que le acompañara a una de esas reuniones para chicos y chicas jóvenes, dónde normalmente las personas van a buscar pareja y tonterías así. Normalmente Masaki le habría dicho que no, pero quizá era que estaba demasiado aburrido o que el vació de Kirino habiendo terminado la escuela ya le llamaban a buscar centrar su tiempo en algo.

Giró el rostro un poco y enfocó el reloj, menos de quince minutos y el día terminaba. Sintió un pequeño golpecito en la mano y se dio cuenta que le había caído una goma de borrar en ella. Enfocó la mirada en el compañero de su derecha, donde Kageyama le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y señalaba hacia adelante donde el maestro parecía decir algo realmente importante, lástima que Kariya realmente no podía concentrarse en lo que sea que dijera. Decidió que luego podría preguntar, no importaba.

—Lo lameno, Masaki—Kageyama dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras le miraba y rascaba su mejilla con uno de sus dedos—Los chicos realmente querían ir a esa reunión, y siento que si iba solo realmente me iba a aburrir.

Kariya asintió sin responder más, prefería no decir que estaba demasiado aburrido y por eso iba. No quería admitir que la partida de Kirino y el resto de senpais le había afectado tanto.

Kageyama, por otro lado, sólo estaba feliz de poder tener algo que hacer con su mejor amigo. Los años no habían pasado en vano y ahora era un muchacho más seguro de sí mismo, y de la mano con su normalmente buena voluntad y buen corazón le habían llevado a hacer muchos más amigos además de los del club de fútbol. Sin embargo, los primeros lazos que hubiera formado en la escuela Raimon siempre serían más importantes. Mentiría si dijera que no había notado el incremento en el mal humor de su amigo, así que estaba buscando alguna excusa para poder distraer su mente. Y la reunión de jóvenes, era algo perfecto.

* * *

Aunque no tanto así ortodoxo, tuvo que admitirse luego Kageyama sintiendo como la sonrisa incómoda en su cara se quedaría grabada allí por siempre mientras veía a Kariya tener una expresión demasiado molesta mientras ahuyentaba a las personas de la reunión con su mal humor y el aura negra que despedía.

—Este ambiente me enferma—pudo escucharle decir mientras pateaba sin ganas un globo con forma de corazón. Él sabía que tenía que esperar cierto nivel de cursilería en esa clase de reuniones, los pastelitos y masas dulces; las tazas de té con adornos floridos y rosas. Pero esto lo superaba.

Había globos de corazón decorando todo el lugar, con luces de neon rojas en la puerta y peluches en cada esquina de la habitación. Y vamos, había cierto límite en las cosas que alguien podía aguantar.

—No seas tan aguafiestas, Kariya-kun—medio rio Kageyama mientras le miraba y trataba de darle una palmadita en la espalda, la idea era distraer a su amigo, no causarle una úlcera o algo parecido. Además, sentía que si seguía intimidando a las personas con su aura negra de mal humor, pronto alguien vendría a pedirles amablemente que se largaran.

—Bueno, bueno—intervino entonces una tercera voz con un dejo animoso, al tiempo que un par de manos recogían el globo que vilmente había pateado Kariya hace unos segundos—Si los corazones son agradables.

Y si el ambiente extremadamente adornado no fuera suficiente, pensó Kariya entonces, que un sujeto con el cabello en forma de sol apareciera de pronto sonriendo como si fuera el mejor día de su vida, simplemente le ponía la cereza al pastel. No tenía la fuerza mental para tratar con alguien que claramente sería igual que el capitán Tenma, el dios del sakka lo librase.

—Si tanto te gustan puedes quedarte con los miles que adornan las paredes—respondió fulminándolo con la mirada, aunque que fuera considerablemente más pequeño realmente hacía que el efecto se perdiera.

— ¡Eso es una buena idea!—dijo entonces el extraño mientras dejaba el globo maltratado que traía y estiraba el brazo para tomar uno mejor de la pared más cercana, para acto seguido extendérselo a Kariya—Además son buenos regalos, vez.

Kariya sintió que algo se le caía en la cabeza con ese comentario, quizá porque esa clase de frases cursis y actos ridículos uno sólo los ve en las malas películas de Hollywood.

—De seguro, amigo, dáselo a alguien que lo quiera.

El desconocido hizo un gesto con los labios, pero rápidamente contraatacó.

—Qué mala actitud, prefiero dárselo a alguien que lo necesita—y luego le guiñó el ojo como si quisiera dejar más en claro su insinuación.

¿Dónde quedaba la decencia?, se preguntó Kariya.

Kageyama tan sólo rogaba por el alma del pobre muchacho, cuya cara le sonaba de algún lugar pero no podía hacer buena memoria de dónde.

—Amemiya—Escucharon que alguien gritaba desde la otra esquina del lugar al tiempo que les dirigían una mirada precupada—Nosotros ya nos vamos…er…. ¿vienes también?

¡Amemiya! Recordó entonces Hikaru. Taiyou, así le conocía mejor.

El mentado negó con la cabeza un par de veces para luego devolver un grito más bajo— ¡Encontré algo divertido que hacer, ustedes adelántense!

Sus amigos le dieron miradas incrédulas, pero no argumentaron nada en contra, antes de compartir una señal con la cabeza y decidir dejar el lugar.

Hikaru sintió la tensión en el par incrementarse un poco, mientras que Kariya afilaba aún más su mirada y la sonrisa de Taiyou se incrementaba.

Y le pidió a cualquier deidad en el cielo que les ayudara a sobrevivir el día.

* * *

Kariya golpeó el suelo con su pie mientras contaba mentalmente hasta diez. Se preguntaba cómo es que había aceptado pasar lo que le quedara de día con el idiota del cabello de zanahoria.

Quizá era que uno de los organizadores al final sí les había pedido "amablemente" que abandonara el lugar y ahora no tenía nada mejor que hacer, o que el tío de Kageyama le había llamado y ahora no podía terminar de pasar el día con su amigo, o quizá sólo quería que alguien le invitara la cena.

Enfocó la mirada, o trató de hacerlo, porque el sol en sus ojos no le dejaba ver bien. Pero al segundo siguiente una sombra apareció sobre él al tiempo que una sonrisa aparecía en su campo de visión. Taiyou cubría el sol con su altura comparablemente mayor y le sonreía mientras sostenía un par de conos de helados.

—¿Tarde mucho?

Preguntó más animado de lo que sonaba en ese lugar rebosante de rosado que, por el amor al fútbol, quería olvidar. Y eso lo molestaba un poco, tanta animosidad le recordaba mucho a Tenma.

—Mucho como para sólo comprar helado—dijo mientras recibía el que era para él, Taiyou le dedicó una mueca y comenzó a caminar, Kariya le siguió porque pensó que no había nada mejor que hacer.

Tras unos pasos y un par de lamidas de helado, en los cuales Kariya aprendió que incluso los dulces parecen un poco desabridos si se comen junto con un desconocido, decidió que ya era demasiado silencio entre ellos.

— ¿Y qué tan triste hay que estar para invitar a salir a alguien que no conoces sólo porque sí?

—¿Uhm?—Taiyou le miró como si hubiera dicho la locura más grande del mundo—Debería decirlo yo, el que despedía un aura de muerto en la reunión era otro.

—ugh—se quejó—No es mi culpa que el lugar pareciera vomitado de un estómago de un cariñosito.

Lo que siguió fue la risa más sincera que Kariya hubiera escuchado en años. La primera vez que alguien se reía de su humor agrio en años.

—Me agradas, ¿sabes?—y tras tomarle la mano libre sin importarle que el helado que llevaba al lado pudiera caer, le arrastró mientras decía emocionado—¡Haré que el día pase mucho mejor de lo que te imaginas!

—D-demonios, idiota ¡¿Qué haces?!

Pero Taiyou parecía no escucharle.

* * *

Kariya podía decir que no era muy experto en citas, y realmente no había tenido ninguna oficial hasta ahora, pero algo le decía que Taiyou tenía aún menos. Porque en lo que quedó del día, el muchacho le llevó a un parque infantil, donde suponía que intentaba imitar una experiencia en el parque de diversiones. Empujándole en el columpio de pequeñines, en el cual por algún motivo aún entraba, mientras las demás personas en el parque les miraban como si fueran locos, y aunque sus mejillas enrojecieran y sintiera sus orejas arder, Taiyou parecía estar encantado.

Después, cuando sus brazos parecían ya estar cansados, le arrastro hasta una loma junto a una torre de metal, con una vista bastante agradable, aunque el neumático colgando del árbol era algo extraño. Kariya podría haber jurado que el chico respiraba un poco más dificultoso que antes, pero aún así la animosidad que se pintaba en sus ojos al ver el atardecer le llegó también, haciéndole sonreír aún si no quisiera.

Cuando la noche cayó sobre ambos caminaron con las manos algo juntas hacia el centro de la ciudad, Kariya escuchando el interminable parloteo del muchacho sobre sus compañeros de equipo y de escuela, que aunque no pareciera se parecían mucho más de lo que le gustaría admitir a sus propios compañeros. Quizá era que todos los chicos de secundaria eran un poco idiotas. Una vez en el centro de la ciudad terminaron la velada en una panadería, compartiendo un pastel rosado lleno de crema-para horror de Kariya- aunque debía admitir que incluso para él, esta vez el dulce sabía mucho mejor. Aunque tuviera que aguantar el rostro demasiado sonriente y demasiado brillante del muchacho.

Caminaron sin decir mucho hasta la puerta del complejo apartamental donde Kariya vivía con sus padres adoptivos, Hiroto y Midorikawa, ambos de seguro ya volverían de trabajar y se preocuparían si no le veían allí.

Quizá, pensó Kariya, mientras veía las luces de la caseta de seguridad acercarse, no había sido un mal día.

— ¿Verdad que no fue algo tan malo?—tentó Taiyou con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kariya le miró con los ojos algo enfocados, tratando de descifrar qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del sujeto.

—No… aunque no sé por qué lo hiciste en primer lugar.

Y la pregunta que había rondado su cabeza toda la jornada finalmente se hizo presente.

Taiyou le miró como si hubiera esperado que le preguntara aquello, y rasgó un poco más su mirada.

—Me gustan las sonrisas, pensé que te faltaba una.

Masaki revoleó los ojos, molesto por la cursi respuesta.

—Lo que quieras zanahoria—le dijo con el tono más ácido que se conocía.

Taiyou rió y le despidió moviendo la mano, Kariya avanzó por la caseta y se perdió entre los pisos del edificio.

Y así mientras las luces de los postes se hacían más brillantes, Kariya caminaba hacia su apartamento pensando que quizá si se daba la oportunidad, en un futuro podría volver a pasar tiempo con el extraño capitán, ahora que la lista de sus queridos se había hecho más pequeña. Mientras tanto, Taiyou quien ya se alejaba a paso calmo del lugar, creía que tantas tonterías en un solo día le habían hecho bien. Ver a la gente sonreír siempre le gustaba, y si el pequeño de mala actitud siempre se veía así de enfadado, quizá le necesitaría allí mucho más tiempo en el futuro.

* * *

Notas finales: Perdón linda, mis comedias románticas son de lo peor


End file.
